Les couleurs de la nuit
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: C'était une journée étrangement froide et chaude à la fois, et c'était la première fois que Ginny Weasley trouvait le courage d'aller parler à Luna Lovegood. (Peut être lu comme simplement amical pour les plus réticents) OS Linny [Luna x Ginny]


_Quelque chose de court que j'ai écrit très vite. Devait initialement être lu comme le début d'une relation amoureuse, mais ça peut aussi très bien être vu comme une relation plus platonique :)_

* * *

Les lueurs dorées resplendissaient sur les pétales des chélidoines que la clarté blonde de l'après-midi venait effleurer avec délicatesse, contrastait avec l'herbe fine qui se dressait sur la colline et se courbait sous le vent frais du printemps. Et derrière elle avait poussé le monolithe contre la pierre blanche duquel venait s'évanouir le soleil. L'ombre qui venait bleuté les brins d'herbe et la blancheur des fleurs ne la dérangeait pas et rafraîchissait encore un peu l'herbe sous ses mains et sous ses genoux la terre. Alors qu'à son visage arrivaient les parfums des fleurs nouvelles et les odeurs des milliers et milliers de plantes qui s'étendaient tout autour d'elle, sur les flancs de la colline et même au-delà, jusqu'aux champs dont les couleurs pourpres dessinaient une multitude de taches la dive à la terre brune, en contre-bas.

Luna sentit ses doigts se mêler aux brins d'herbe, juste à côté de ses genoux et des plis clairs de sa jupe, et elle laissa ses yeux hasarder dans le ciel et parmi les épais volutes blancs de nuage. Au pied de la colline, le cortège dessinait un long tracé sombre parmi les pavés brunis de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Les maigres pleurs étaient emportés par le vent, les pas qui martelaient le pavé s'oubliaient dans les ruelles.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Elle se retourna. Elle connaissait la fille qui se tenait debout derrière elle Luna l'avait déjà croisé. Leurs parents parlaient ensemble, parfois.

-Non, répondit Luna, en baissant ses grands yeux vers le sol. Les arbres commencent à refleurir.

Elle entendit la fille s'approcher d'elle, ses pas dans l'herbe. Elle portait une salopette en jean sur un vieux tee-shirt jaune, ses cheveux roux étaient coupés aux épaules et retomber contre ses yeux bruns. Elle prit place dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

-C'est ta maman qui est dedans, non ? demanda-t-elle. Dans le cercueil ?

-Oui, répondit Luna. Elle est morte il y a quelques mois, maintenant – mais papa voulait attendre avant de l'enterrer. Ça prend du temps, tu sais.

Le silence pesait sur la colline. Elle sentait la nervosité de la fillette, qui n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle et restait assise, en tailleur, à scruter les moindres de ses gestes, à l'épier sans rien dire avec un air pourtant poli.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda alors la fille, dont un réel intérêt perçait dans l'intonation.

-C'est une question compliquée, répondit Luna après quelques instants de réflexion, en évitant son regard. D'un côté, je suis triste qu'elle soit morte. De l'autre, les fleurs repoussent et c'est bientôt l'été.

Elle vit la fille hausser les épaules avec compréhension, et diriger, à son tour, son regard vers le cortège.

-Je vois, fit-elle lentement. Moi, si ma mère était morte, je serais triste.

-Je suis triste aussi, lui apprit Luna, en cueillant une des fleurs.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la fillette, tournant son regard vers elle, d'un air plus précipité et enthousiaste.

-Luna Lovegood, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-Ginevra Weasley, répondit l'autre fille.

Pour la première fois, Luna releva son regard vers la fille, et découvrit son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle devait avoir son âge.

-Je peux t'appeler Ginny ? demanda-t-elle. Ginny sonne bien.

-Si tu veux, Luna, fit-elle, et un sourire un peu gêné et qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire trop radieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Fais-toi plaisir. Tu... Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Le regard de Luna retournait vers les fleurs alors qu'un sourire s'esquissait lentement sur ses lèvres en retour.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je suis toute seule.

-Oh, je vois, souffla-t-elle. Moi, j'ai six frères, mais quatre sont déjà à Poudlard. Bill a vingt ans, et puis Ron n'en a que dix. Je n'ai pas de sœur, par contre. C'est dommage, j'aimerais bien avoir une sœur. Ça doit être mieux que d'avoir des frères. Mes frères sont stupides.

Ginny parlait beaucoup et avec entrain. Luna se contentait de l'écouter parler. Sa voix était comme un flot ininterrompu de paroles douces et énergiques, rythmées et mélodieuses. Luna n'avait rien contre le bruit, mais la voix de Ginny, elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des jours.

-Tu veux qu'on soit sœurs, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Son regard croisa le sien. Ginny eut l'air pensive quelques secondes.

-Non, dit-elle enfin. Ce serait bizarre.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tu as sans doute raison, fit-elle alors. Qui vou...

-Mais on peut être meilleures amies, si tu veux, dit Ginny en un souffle, un air de précipitation dans la voix.

Luna resta muette. Les yeux de Ginny semblaient pétiller face au soleil. Elle avait un air déterminé sur le visage, ne parlait pas non plus. Finalement, les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillir alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Luna.

-J'adorerais ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

-V-Vraiment ?! s'écria Ginny. Je... Génial. Dis, tu es une sorcière aussi, hein ? On m'a dit que tu étais une sorcière – en tout cas, tu ne dois pas être une cracmolle... Et puis, tu ne ressembles pas à une moldue.

-On peut savoir à quoi ressemble une moldue ? demanda Luna, étonnée.

-Non, mais mon père dit que si, souffla Ginny. Quoiqu'il en soit, quatre de mes frères sont à Poudlard, alors la maison est vide – enfin, le pire ce sera l'an prochain, quand Ron partira aussi...

-C'est comment, Poudlard ? demanda Luna.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, loin du cortège sombre, et parut réfléchir un moment.

-Hum... laissa-t-elle échapper. D'après Charlie, c'est grand – très grand. Apparemment, il a mit près d'un mois avant d'arrêter de se perdre. Et puis, Percy m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de livres et que la Bibliothèque faisait la taille de la Grande Salle. Oh, et aussi, le plafond reflète les étoiles. Et les matchs de Quidditch...

La voix de Ginny s'éteignit, et il lui parut que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rosée.

-Pardonne-moi, marmonna-t-elle. Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est bon, la rassura Luna. Tu parles plus lentement qu'un bandimon – on en avait, avant, tu sais.

Elle vit bien le regard de Ginny se perdre dans l'incompréhension, mais, au bout d'un moment, elle ne parut que plus gênée d'elle-même et ses oreilles devinrent encore plus rouges.

-J'espère être à Gryffondor, reprit-elle, un peu plus lentement, cependant. Toute ma famille y a été, et puis... non, ce n'est pas que toute ma famille y a été, c'est juste que c'est _la_ meilleure maison. Je pense que le courage et la force sont les plus grandes valeurs qu'un sorcier digne de son nom puisse avoir.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a de plus grandes choses encore que ça ? lui demanda Luna.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. La créativité. Ma mère était très créative. Et inventive, surtout.

-Oh, je vois, marmonna Ginny. Donc tu penses être envoyée où ? Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ?

Luna haussa les épaules avec indécision. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait être répartie et ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important, après tout – en tout cas, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours répété. Elle pouvait être à Gryffondor autant qu'à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle autant qu'à Serpentard ça ne lui importait pas tant que ça.

-L'important est d'être à Poudlard, non ?

-Tu as raison, avoua Ginny. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu sois à Gryffondor. Comme ça, on sera ensemble pendant sept ans.

-On n'a pas besoin d'être dans la même maison pour passer sept ans ensemble, lui dit Luna, d'une voix rassurante. Si on est amies, on ne s'éloignera pas.

Ginny resta muette. Elle cligna des yeux. Enfin, un sourire se peignit sur son visage, dont la joie déforma les traits.

-Tu as raison, s'exclama-t-elle. Peu importe où tu es répartie – je serais là pour toi, pas vrai ? Si quelqu'un s'approche de toi et est méchant avec toi, je te défenderais, d'accord ?

-D'accord, lança Luna en souriant.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire et se redressa. Elle lui offrit sa main.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Luna hocha la tête, mais avant, se saisit d'une nouvelle fleur. Elle accepta sa main et se releva.

-Tiens, regarde, souffla-t-elle alors en lui tendant la fleur. C'est une chélidoine. Elle repousse les kelpis.

Ginny se saisit de la fleur aux pétales jaunes, et la porta jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et, alors qu'elle la gardait dans le creux de sa main, entraîna Luna en dehors de la colline.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
